


War Song for Alexander

by Duck_Life



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Episode: s07e21 Firstborn, Gen, Klingon, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 00:00:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21827845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duck_Life/pseuds/Duck_Life
Summary: Poem I wrote after watching the season 7 episode "Firstborn."
Kudos: 2





	War Song for Alexander

is your dad taking you to the fair

they'll charge you 50 darseks to see a man's head in a box

they'll charge you a dollar to see the spider woman

she is mirrors and makeup

you stare at her too long and forget you're not alone

come on, your friend says, tugging on your hand

the funhouse

the ferris wheel

cotton candy dissolves on your tongue

is your dad taking you to the fair

is he proud of what you are

when you look back in 40 years

will you feel like you've gone far

is your dad taking you to the fair

cotton candy, spider legs

will you pay the 50 darseks

and open the box

and find your own skull grinning back at you


End file.
